


Gorgeous

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Gen, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius prowls while Harry fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween Drabble Day prompt #10 at hd_writers on Livejournal. The prompt was a photo of Andrej Pejic.

Scorpius had a beautiful, effortless grace that made Harry feel each one of his forty-six years - every grey hair, every wrinkle, every creak in his joints. He sat back on his tatty sofa, one hand clenching around a slippery-cold bottle of ale, the other holding a pillow firmly in place over his lap while he watched Scorpius prowl the cramped living area of Harry's tiny flat. If not for Al's distant, tuneless humming in the loo, Harry might have already given in to the temptation to pin Scorpius up against the cold brick wall, to leave his mark on every inch of skin left bare by Scorpius's cropped leather jacket.

Scorpius paused in front of the window and lifted a hand to slide through his long pale hair as he took in the view of the cityscape below. The motion caused the denim clinging precariously to his hips to slide down another inch, revealing taut hipbones, a flat belly, and just a hint of the crease between. Harry's mouth watered with the urge to lick his way down that crease, to taste the salty sweat that would linger there.

"Al!" Scorpius shouted, abruptly shattering Harry's daydream. "Get your arse out here, will you? We're going to be late!"

Harry took a deep swig of his ale, then pressed the bottle against his cheek to cool his burning skin.

"I hate this flat, Mr. Potter," Scorpius said as he resumed his restless stalking - back and forth in front of the wide window, hips swinging, boot heels thudding against the tiled floor. He slid a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and withdrew one, clamping it, unlit, between gritted teeth. "Feels like a bloody prison in here."

"It's not so bad."

Scorpius paused in front of the window once more, lifting his hands to press his fingertips lightly against the glass. "At least you have the view, though," he said. "The city looks gorgeous from this height."

"Gorgeous," Harry agreed, his gaze fixed on the denim-clad curve of Scorpius's arse.


End file.
